The present invention relates to key switches and more specifically to a mechanical key switch for a membrane keyboard which produces a click sound each time it is switched on or switched off.
A variety of mechanical key switches are known, and used in computer keyboards for triggering signals. These mechanical key switches are commonly consisted of at least six component parts. Therefore, the conventional mechanical key switches are complicated to assemble, and expensive to manufacture.